Twined
by Gemna Destiny Seer
Summary: Meet the twins, funny, cool, awesome but there's one small problem, they were kidnapped the day they were born and they don't even know they are sisters. Maybe now would be a good time to mention that Harry Potter is their younger brother. Join the twins as they uncover past loves, lies, future dangers and learn the hard way not to bet against a Seer.
1. Prologue

Twined

Prologue

This is the story of two sisters who were kidnapped and separated at birth. Using dangerous and powerful magic the twins were given new identities and given to two sets of muggle parents with their extraordinary magical abilities suppressed. The muggle parents had their memories modified so that they believed that they had always had the girls but something went wrong. They lost track of the girls and the worst part was that the enchantments were failing, it wouldn't be long before they vanished completely. The girls' magic was too strong, what else would you guess given that they were the daughters of Lily Potter. Many years passed and the lost twins faded form memory as the people who had know of their birth died or lost hope in ever seeing them again. Only one man continued to look for them, until, at long last, he found them, hidden in the United States. Somehow they had found one another and as they discussed the latest theory on how it was possible for them to be related to their respective 'families' and not each other, Albus Dumbledore put in his two cents.

"Because you're twins," he said, the girls' heads shot up and the elderly man was faced with identical expressions of confusion. Quickly explaining the basics, Albus spun the tale of their true parents and how they were kidnapped, the girls' eyes widened with each new piece of information (especially when they found out they had a younger brother named Harry) until, at last he arrived at the point where he and the two sisters' godfather had faked his death so that he could look for the girls properly. After he had concluded the tale he pulled out his wand and undid the failing enchantments that had bound their magic and their true appearances. Suddenly, he found himself face to face with two black haired Lily Potters. They looked at each other and grinned. "Welcome back to the Wizarding World, Iris and Violet Potter."


	2. Chapter 1: Family

Twined

Chapter 1: Family

It was the end of Harry Potter's sixth year and Severus Snape, the traitor, was currently glaring at Harry over the Head Table. The Great Hall was quiet, everyone 'knew' what Snape had done and even the Slytherins seemed reluctant to break the silence. Severus sighed, only he knew exactly what had transpired that night on the Astronomy Tower, besides Albus, of course, and he couldn't wait to see the look on the dunderheads' faces when the aging wizard 'returned' from the 'dead'. Dinner was almost over when the doors to the Great Hall flew open and in strode a very alive Albus Dumbledore, flanking him was two girls that Severus had never seen before but one look at their faces told him all he needed to know, his goddaughters had returned, Albus had found them.

Leaving his place at the Head Table, Severus walked down to greet the new arrivals. Summoning the Sorting Hat, Severus quickly placed it upon Iris's head, the hat seemed to think for a moment before crying, "Slytherin!" Severus was shocked but managed to recover enough to remove the hat from Iris's head and place it upon Violet's. "Slytherin!" the hat called again and after sending the old hat back to the Headmaster's office, he turned to the two girls.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Iris and Violet Potter." The shocked hall went into an uproar.

Two hours later saw the three Potters in the Headmaster's office with Severus Snape.

"I have two sisters?!" Harry shouted, " and you never told me! How did this happen?"

"I would have assumed that you knew the results of relationships between men and women, Mr. Potter," Snape interjected dryly and Harry went bright red. Iris and Violet shot their godfather twin glares that immediately sent him back to a time when Lily's glare was something that even James (bloody) Potter feared.

"Severus, don't patronize the boy," Dumbledore requested gently. "The answer, Harry, is that only Severus and I knew that the twins existed. Lily came to me when she found out she was pregnant and Severus found out by accident but it worked out for the best because Lily named him their godfather." Harry's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "However, neither he nor Lily ever held the two of them. You see, my boy, they were kidnapped and their magic suppressed. They didn't even know they were sisters until a few days ago."

"Yep, we had no clue that magic existed," Iris put in.

"We had always known that our 'families' were different from us but that they weren't even our birth families... We didn't even guess that," Violet added.

"Yeah, and now we're here with no family but you."

"No home."

"No knowledge of this world."

"And above all..."

"No wands," they concluded together.

"You guys remind me of Fred and George," Harry said, holding his head that was spinning from trying to follow the twins' statement, "I think that you are less likely to prank me than they were."

"Severus, please escort the Ms. Potters down to the Slytherin Common Room, Mr. Potter, say your good nights and return to yours." Dumbledore said and he stood up from behind his desk.

"Professor," Harry began, " it's good to have you back."

"Thank you, my boy, it is good to be back," the elderly wizard replied.

"Good-night, Harry," the twins said together as they sandwiched the shocked Boy-Who-Lived in a hug.

"It is so nice to have a brother!" Violet declared.

"You had two brothers," Iris reminded her twin, "and you didn't like them."

"Let me rephrase that," Violet said with a mock glare at her sister. "It is so nice to have a brother that I actually like."

They all laughed at the twins' antics before they all went to their respective common rooms.

Slytherin Dungeons:

"This is the entrance to the dormitories for Slytherin House," Severus said. "The password is 'Potter's a git,'" the stone door grated open and the girls looked at each other.

"Proffesor, are we allowed to bash a few heads if someone insults our family?" Iris asked sweetly, and if Severus had any doubts about them not belonging in Slytherin, they vanished. While the question was straight to the point, she had asked to protect her family's honor. He nodded before realizing that they did not have their wands yet, they would be going to buy them the next day, he quickly reminded them of that fact and was astounded when their faces broke into identical grins.

"Sir, all we're saying is that their are more ways to stop insults than hexing," Violet stated with a smirk and they skirted around Professor Snape and entered the Slytherin common room, leaving behind a ver shocked Severus Snape behind. They had almost directly quoted their mother.

Gryffindor Tower:

"Slytherins are evil," Harry hissed as he reached the portrait of the fat lady, he would be asking them to change the password to something that wasn't insulting his sisters, they may be Slytherins but they weren't evil. They were cool.

As he stepped into the common room he was met with the eyes of almost every Gryffindor, from first to seventh year. He froze, unsure what they intended to do.

"Well... " a seventh year asked, "what are they like?"

Harry grinned relaxing, they didn't want to kill him after all. "They are totally awesome!" he said. "They kind of remind me of Fred and George the way they talk but I don't think they are pranksters. One of the things they don't like about this is that they know nothing about magic, they only found out they were twins a few days." Harry took a breath, " andSnapeissortoftheirgodfath er," he forced out closing his eyes and waiting for the storm to hit.

"Come again?" Neville said, very clearly confused, "I could have sworn that you just said Snape is their godfather." Harry nodded, his eyes still closed, the entire room started shouting at once, Ron Weasley shouting the loudest and most insulting comments. Harry quietly slipped away and retreated to the quiet of his dorm.

After placing a hefty amount of protection charms, Harry went to bed. It wasn't safe for someone to sleep without protection if your dorm mates were angry with you and they most certainly were. It was going to be a long night.

Morning: Slytherin dorms, seventh year girls' room:

The night before had gone as expected, with insults traded, enemies made and friendships strengthened. The two sisters only had each other to watch their backs, every one else was scared off by the words "the Dark Lord doesn't like Potters". They were alone.

The twins were light sleepers, however they despised being woken, so it was a great misfortune that the other seventh year girls attempted to kidnap them, a bad thing for them, not for the twins.

"The Dark Lord will be pleased if we take him Harry Potter's sisters," was the only warning the girls received before spells were thrown at them. Moving together they rolled off opposite sides of the bed they had been forced to share; hitting the floor, they rolled under the bed, suddenly glad that their 'mothers' had forced them to take self-defense classes since they could walk. They looked at one another and nodded, rolling out from under the bed, the two sprang up and in quick order had taken possession of the four girls' wands. They trained the wands on their previous owners.

"This is what happens when you mess with us," Violet said dangerously. "I know how much you depend upon your wands and until we are ordered otherwise, you won't be getting them back. Too bad, so sad." Together the twins swept out of the dorm and made their way down to the common room. Their roommates followed them cautiously, afraid that the Potter twins would turn and hex them with no warning, which was quite ridiculous because the two girls didn't know any hexes. The twins each grabbed a book from the small 'library' that housed volumes related to independent study. Iris grabbed 'Hogwarts: A History' and Violet took 'From Then Until Now: A Brief History of the Wizarding World'. They went to the nearest, most comfortable couch and sat down to read because breakfast didn't start for another hour.

When Severus came to escort them to the Great Hall, a job he refused to give to one of the Slytherins, he knew what they were like, he came upon a very strange sight. Iris and Violet were sitting in the best seats by the fire, reading, everyone else, that was awake, was seated as far from them as physically possible. At his arrival, all of the other students raced for the great stone doors wanting to get out of the twins presence as soon as possible. As soon as the last student had left the common room, the twins looked up from their reading, they swiftly rose and shelved their books before following a very confused Potions Professor out the door. They walked in silence for a few moments before Severus's curiosity got the better of him.

"What did the two of you do that would make the entire house act like that?" ha asked, glancing at the two women walking beside him.

They grinned, "We may or may not have just evaded a kidnapping attempt by the 'Dark Lord'." Iris said, "We also may or may not have been sleeping when said attempt began."

"And we may or may not have defeated the attempted kidnappers without magic in less than two minutes," Violet continued, smirking, "as well as captured two wands each and refused to give them back unless we were ordered by a professor otherwise."

"But that may or may not have happened," Iris stated before turning her head to look at their shocked godfather who had stopped walking. His mouth moved up and down like he was trying to speak.

"You two are defiantly Slytherins," the near-speechless man finally forced out before striding forward, chuckling to himself, causing any student they ran into to walk in the other direction as fast as possible without getting points taken away for running.

The moment they entered the Great Hall, Harry ran up to them, hesitating when he saw Professor Snape but the girls, pretending that they hadn't noticed everyone's fear of their godfather, stepped forward and sandwiched the messy haired boy in a hug.

"Ms. Potters," Severus began, " I do not believe it would wise for you to sit at the Slytherin table today, given this morning's... Event."

"But Professor," Violet said with wide, innocent eyes, "we never confirmed that event happened."

"Yes sir, we only said that it may or may not have happened," Iris continued, both girls looked at him with expressions that told him they were disagreeing because they felt like it, not because they wanted to sit at the Slytherin table. He could recognize that look anywhere, it usually spelled trouble.

"Just sit with your brother," Severus growled and he left before he could her the reply to his rather rude statement. He had a feeling that their reactions would force him to take points off or put them in detention and he didn't want to do that to his goddaughters, not know, not ever.

The twins went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down on either side of Harry. The other Gryffindors glared at the two Slytherins and moved away, Ron being the first to leave. Soon, only Hermione, a nervous looking Neville and Ginny were sitting near them. The twins cast Harry an apologetic glance, they knew that they were the reason the other Gryffindors had moved away.

Iris sighed and reached for the pancakes, causing Neville to jump. She sighed again, "Relax, I don't bite my family's friends."

" Yeah, but you do bit people who tick you off," Violet tossed in and Iris glared at her.

"That was four years ago and you swore never to mention it again," Iris reminded her sister.

"Jane Sharin swore never to mention it, Violet Potter, on the other hand, did not," Violet replied.

"Harry, do me a favor and kick our annoying sister. I can't reach her." Iris requested, once again reaching for the pancakes.

"I'm staying out of this," Harry said, trying (and failing) to not laughter at his older sisters' antics.

"Traitor," Iris muttered, before she continued to bicker with her twin.

"What is the meaning of this?" both girls suddenly became very interested in the food they had put on their plates as Professor McGonagall swept towards them. She had obviously just noticed the two snakes sitting with her lions and was coming to find out why. "Why are you not sitting with your house mates, Ms. Potters?"

"Professor Snape didn't think it would be wise for us to sit at our house table considering this morning's events." Iris said, still focused on her plate.

"Yeah, you guys mentioned that before," Harry said, suddenly curious, "what happened?" Putting their forks down, the twins quickly relayed the tale to the attentive Gryffindors whose eyes went wide and their mouth dropped open as they realized that the girls were not only going to be powerful witches but they were already deadly opponents.

"Whew," Harry said, as the sisters paused, "boy am I glad you two are not evil!" At a loss for what to say (and not realizing that the story hadn't reached its conclusion), the shocked professor walked back up to the Head Table. Professor Snape saw the look on her face and vacated the premises, the interrogation about the event would have to wait for the shocked professor.

"We hadn't even told her the whole thing," Violet mused, smirking. "We didn't tell her that we now have two wands each."

"Yeah and were not giving them back unless a professor or someone equally important tells us otherwise," Iris continued before shrugging. "Oh well, we need our own wands anyways. These just feel wrong."

"What do you mean by 'feel wrong'?" Hermione asked, curious. "Because you won them in a duel they should have accepted you as their new masters."

"We felt that," Violet said, "the wands respond to us and I'm getting this feeling that if we wanted to we could cast spells with them because we are their masters now, however, the wands feel... off. Like they're afraid to hurt us, that's the only way I can describe it." Iris nodded, agreeing.

Hermione gulped, " You have to see Professor, I think I know the reason for this and it's really bad. Come on!" She raced out of the Great Hall with Iris, Violet, Harry, Neville and Ginny right on her heels. "Peach Rings," she said as she reached the entrance to the Headmaster's Office. The statue jumped aside and the six students rushed up the moving staircase. Reaching the door first, Hermione knocked.

"Enter," came the speedy reply and the six breathless students poured into the office. "Now, what can I do for you?" the Headmaster asked, not looking to see them at all.

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione began, "do you remember when I came to you with an interest in learning wand lore? You told me about a wand's master and if a person wins a duel they gain control of the wand, they become it's master. Then you told me about strange circumstances when a wand will not fully accept the new master. This is because the previous master of the wand preformed dark magic and the new master has never preformed it or had it preformed on them before. The wand is tainted and it doesn't want to taint it's new master's soul." Hermione paused and Dumbledore nodded, sitting up straighter now and looking like this was the last thing he had expected to discuss with the students. Hermione continued, "I think we have two examples of this."

Dumbledore's eyes widened and he looked at the twins who quickly filled him in on the events that had transpired early that morning. At the end of their tale he asked to see the four wands, the twins quickly handed them over. Taking one of the wands in his restored left hand and his own wand in his right placing the tips together, he said, "Espelho," and the wand in his left hand glowed green at the tip. The aging man frowned and after repeating the actions with the remaining wands (and getting the same result), he rose from his seat. "Who did you take these wands from?" the old wizard asked the twins.

"We took them from our roommates, the seventh year Slytherin girls," Iris said, "I don't remember their names."

Dumbledore sighed, "I had hoped it would not come to this. As you may have guessed, ithe glowing green tip indicates that the wands have cast the killing curse. I wish this didn't have to be done." He strode over to the fireplace and after tossing in some floo power, shouted, "Aurors' Office," he stuck his head in and spoke for a few moments to the people on the other end before stepping back to allow Kingsley, Tonks and Moody to come through the floo. After explaining the situation of the four wands to the three aurors, Moody stepped forward and tested the wands, getting the same result.

"Albus, where are the four students?" Moody growled. "It would appear that will will be arresting them today."

"I will send Severus to fetch them," the Headmaster said before flooing the Potions Professor.

"Prepare to deal with a fight," Moody instructed the other two aurors.

Tonks rolled her eyes, "They don't have wands, they're not dangerous!" Iris and Violet clapped hands over their mouths, attempting to keep for giggling.

"Constant vigilance!" Moody barked, "pretend they have another wand hidden up their sleeves. What's so funny!?" The twins had lost the battle trying to contain their mirth.

"Its just... " Iris started, trying to calm down, "we don't have wands and we're dangerous!" The rest of the students joined their laughter as they realized what Iris was talking about. The Headmaster, seeing that none of the students were capable of speech, related how the wands had been captured. At the end even Moody looked amused.

However the mirth quickly died as they heard footsteps on the staircase and they remembered why the aurors were there. They soon heard a knock on the door.

"Enter," Professor Dumbledore called from behind his desk and the four girls, followed by Professor Snape, entered the room. Upon seeing the aurors they started looking around, their eyes darting across the room, trying to find a way to escape. Their gazes fell upon their wands lying on the desk, as one, the four Slytherin girls kept forward and grabbed their wands.

They pointed them at the aurors and the Headmaster, "Avada Ka-" Swinging into action, the twins slapped hands over two of the girls' mouths, using their momentum, they swung around kicking the other two girls in the temple, knocking them unconscious. Spinning back around the sisters struck both sides of the other girls' temples before sinking into a low stance that indicated they were ready for attack, the four girls out for the count at their feet. Everyone street them, not believing what they had just seen.

"Have you ladies ever considered law enforcement?" Moody asked, he was obviously very impressed. The girls straightened up.

"Maybe," Iris said, stepping over one of the girls to stand next to her sister. "We haven't had enough time to adjust to the Wizarding World, yet."

"Ah, so your the ones that Albus went to find?" Moody asked, the girls nodded, the gruff auror had known that the Headmaster was alive. "What are your names? I'll put in a recommendation if you choose to apply."

The entire room was shocked, Moody never recommended people. The twins grinned at each other. "Our names are Iris and Violet Potter."

"Are you related to Harry?" Tonks asked, looking between him and the twins, noticing for the first time how similar their eyes were.

"Yep!" the girls said together, "he's our baby brother!" The look of shock on the three aurors' faces was priceless.

Moody recovered first. "You look just like you mother," he said and his gaze softened, it was a little known fact that the demanding auror had had a soft spot for Lily Potter née Evans. She had been training under him to become an auror before she was forced into hiding. "You obviously got her fighting skills from her, too. James Potter was a prankster but Lily... Lily was the one people were terrified of. She was the only one capable of controlling Potter and his gang, she never made any threat that she didn't intend to carry out. The day she was killed was a blow to us all." He paused, looking at the daughters of Lily Potter and mourning the loss of his favorite student. "You don't look anything like James, if anything you look more like..." Moody's eyes widened as if he had just realized a great piece of information, he quickly glanced down at the groaning girls at the formidable girls feet. He fell back into his normal way of life, "We should be getting these four to the Ministry," he said and he hurriedly levitated the prisoners to the fireplace and flooed out. Tonks and Kingsley took the four wands, flooing out after the one-eyed auror.

"Professor?" Iris asked, "why did he act like that?"

"Yeah, he acted as if he knew something but didn't want to share," Violet said, and the Headmaster sighed, he should have known it would come to this.

"Miss. Granger, Miss. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, I wish to speak with the Potters and Professor Snape, alone," Professor Dumbledore said, and the three students filed out obediently. After they left, the Headmaster discreetly cast silencing charms. The remaining people looked at the Headmaster with questions in their eyes,"I must ask that you save your questions and comments," this last was directed at a sneering Professor Snape, "until the end. It had been my hope that this would not be discussed until after Harry's seventeenth birthday but it would appear that I have no choice now." The elderly man took a breath, "James Potter could not father children." The twins gasped, Harry sank into a chair and Severus Snape stared at the Headmaster, stunned, realization was dawning in his eyes. "lily and James found this out at the end of their sixth year when they accidentally performed an ancient marriage ceremony during a potions explosion. Lily knew what happened but she also knew that she was not married to James. After extensive research during the school year, Lily discovered the requirements that would enable the marriage to work. The one requirement that couldn't have been filled was the one that stated that the couple must be able to produce children. A simple charm confirmed that she was not the problem." Severus opened his mouth to comment on the 'problem' that was James Potter but was quickly silenced by a stern glance from Dumbledore. "In their seventh year, Lily and James began 'dating' publicly, however this was a cover so that she could date the man she really loved. James loved Lily the way a brother loves a sister, and while that wasn't always true, he had come to realize that he didn't stand a chance with Lily. James had even gone out of his way to offer his help to Lily and her real boyfriend so that they could stay together. To all outside appearances, James hated the man but if you looked closely you would have realized that their fights were scripted. Then came the day that lily found out she was pregnant with Iris and Violet. I told you that Professor Snape found out accidentally that Lily was with child, with children I should say, but I did not say how." He looked at the three students, the twins jumped out of their seats with a gasp and whipped their heads back and forth between Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. The amused Headmaster nodded seeing that the twins had put two and two together, the girls squealed and sandwiched a shocked Severus Snape in a hug. Harry's jaw dropped as he realized that his mother's boyfriend and father of Iris and Violet was none other that Professor Severus Snape, the dreaded Dungeon Bat.

"So they're my half sisters?" Harry asked, rising from his seat shakily, Dumbledore shook his head no. "Full sisters?" Harry asked and the aging wizard nodded, "but that would mean... Professor Snape..." There were two thumps as father and son forgot how to breathe and passed out on the floor. Iris, Violet and Dumbledore looked at the two unconscious men and burst out laughing.

"Well... you know what they say..." Iris said, in between laughs.

"Like father, like son!" Violet finished for her.

"Erenavate," the Headmaster said with his wand aimed at the two forms, once their laughter had subsided and the two Snape men sat up. "I'm sure you're wondering why Harry looks like James Potter and not like Severus here." The Snapes all nodded, "Severus, do you remember how good Lily was at glamour charms?"

Severus nodded slowly, "I had always just assumed she had called for Potter after my... Disappearance when my mother died."

"She thought you were dead, Severus and she needed a father for her child, James offered to fill the gap. The glamour she placed upon Harry will fade on his seventeenth birthday. However, I know the charm to remove it, if you wish, Mr. Snape?" Harry smirked at the use of his real last name and nodded. Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry and said, "Finite o Pai Espelho." They watched with bated breath as the Harry Potter they all knew melted away and was replaced by Harry Snape, who looked every bit like his father (minus the large nose and black eyes) as he had 'looked' like James Potter before.

"There is no denying it now," the eldest Snape said, gazing at his son. He conjured a mirror and Harry's jaw dropped (again) before he was grabbed in a hug by the twins. The three Snapes were shocked as another set of arms encircled them. "Contrary to popular belief, I do have a heart," their father said and they all began to laugh.

"Does this mean you'll stop insulting me in Potions?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Only if your grades pick up," the Potions Master replied, knowing that he wouldn't need to pick on any of the lions know the world knew whose side he was really on.

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not as hopeless as I appear," Harry said, copying his father. "I just didn't want to make Ron jealous, but now that he hates me anyways... I don't care."

"Come on!" Iris said, tugging her family towards the door withViolet's help, "I can't wait to see their faces when they see you Harry!"

"It will be so funny!" Violet said with a laugh and the two sisters pulled their bemused father and brother out the door, leaving a laughing Headmaster behind them.

Author's notes: I don't own anything! I just like to mess around with it!

Anyways, now that we have that cleared up I would like to say to not expect updates to often, I'm in the middle of an exchange year and writing isn't easy. My biggest apologies to the one (maybe two) people who were reading 'Harry Potter and the Mad Ramblings of Homeschoolers', I will not be continuing that story. I won't have access to the story until July or so of next year and I don't want to explain to my family why I have a sudden need for files form their computer.

Seeing as this is my first story alone (not that I had mush help form Mal de Mer) I will shamelessly beg for reviews. Please, please, please, review! If you don't tell me that you like it or not, I can't make it better.

Not that it would matter... I already Foresee some problems...

-The Seer


	3. Chapter 2: Relevations

Chapter 2: Revelations

"I'm so excited!" Iris said, "I can't wait to see the looks on that git, Malfoy's face!"

"Yep, it I recall correctly, Slytherins do like Snapes!" Violet laughed before both she and Iris dropped to the ground, rolling to avoid the barrage of dungbombs being flung at them by Peeves. The bombs missed their intended target, Harry and Severus, on the other hand, were not so lucky.

Severus glared at the two girls, "Am I to assume that this is not the first time you have been caught in the crossfire?"

"Yes," Iris said, glancing at her sister, "our old self-defense teachers used to try to surprise us. After a while we stopped thinking and just let ourselves react."

"Yeah," Violet continued, "but this is our first time dodging dungbombs." The two grinned at each other, clearly amused by this turn of events. Harry rolled his eyes and Vanished the stench that surrounded himself and his father.

"You guys are a piece of work," Harry said, shaking his head in bewilderment. "You haven't even been at Hogwarts for twenty-four hours yet and you already have a reputation. That must be some kind of record." The twins smirked at him.

"Great Hall?" Iris asked, glancing at her newfound father.

"Great shock, is more appropriate," Severus said, looking at his family. "You two aren't the only ones looking forward to their faces. I owe Minerva a heart attack from the time she put Singing Sirens in my desk."

"Wait," Harry said, his eyes dancing as her remembered his father's reaction, "that was her?" Severus gave Harry a look that said, quite clearly, 'I wouldn't have said that if it wasn't.' They began to walk down to the Great Hall again, until Peeves decided to once again join their party.

"Snapey snap! Potty trap! Look at the two! They're turning blue! One is two, ain't that true! A Snapey pot, full of rot!" Peeves was chanting and flinging water balloons at the family, he had yet to hit Severus or the twins but Harry was soaked.

The twins shared a glance and nodded at each other before returning Peeves favor. "Ghosts and ghouls, we're what rules! We're gonna win, make you head spin! You're ugly as sin, we'll toss you in a bin! So shut up you cretin before you get beaten!" Both men and ghost stared at them before Peeves floated down and bowed low before the two sisters.

"Oh, Honored Ones," Peeves began, "you are the first to best poor Peevsie in a battle of rhymes, I am yours to command! What would you have am do?" Peeves gave a weird sort of salute to the girls who looked like they were in seventh heaven.

"Can we get back to you on that?" Iris said with a mischievous grin. Peeves nodded an affirmative before he floated away singing the twins rhyme.

Harry shook his head, "unbelievable," he said and continued walking. Severus raise an eyebrow at his daughters, who shrugged and followed Harry, humming 'Ghosts and Ghouls', he followed. Walking quickly, without anymore distractions, they reached the entrance to the Great Hall before the students had started to leave. Upon reaching the door, Harry transfigured his robes to match his father's and after a quick staring contest with the twins (which he lost), transfigured their robes as well, much to their father's amusement. With a silent agreement, they lined up in front of the door, Severus standing on the left, whilst Harry stood on the right. The twins were in the center. The two Snape men drew their wands and prepared to enter the Great Hall in much the same way as the Headmaster and the twins had entered the night before, with a bang. They raised their wands.

"Now," Severus stated and they flicked their wands. The doors to the Great Hall flew open, causing everyone to jump. Presenting a united front, the Snapes strode forward into the hall. No one moved, no one said anything, mouths dropped open, at least until, "five points from everyone who's gaping like a fish!" The effect was immediate, everyone leapt from their and started shouting at each other, wands were drawn and it became obvious that hexes would soon be flying. No one understood what was going on and the four Snapes, while no one may have connected Harry Potter to the boy who was obviously the feared Potion's Master's son, were wearing identical looks of amusement. To most people it would appear a sneer but with these four, well let's just say it's the same look that Severus wears after he has caught a couple of curfew-breaking Gryffindores and assigned their punishments (docking points, detention with Filch scrubbing the Owlrey, that sort of thing),maniacal amusement. The new-found family looked at each other, this was even more amusing than they thought it would be, none of the teachers had moved and they all had dumbstruck expressions on their faces. One could almost see what they were thinking, 'Severus Snape has a son? Professor Severus Snape, Dungeon Bat, Greasy Git, Vampire, Slimey Slytherin, Snivellus, has a son? And why are the Potter twins standing with him?' or something along those lines (it must be observed that a good portion of students were thinking this as well). Peeves, of course, decided to join the mayhem and could be found chanting 'Ghosts and Ghouls' above the crowd occasionally pitching various objects onto the students below. Somebody, and to this day we wonder, started a food fight and it appeared to have taken over the entire Great Hall. So, in other words, the Snapes arrived, chaos ensued and it didn't look like it would be returning to order anytime soon, or at least until the Headmaster showed up. It didn't take long.

"Quiet!" Dumbledore's voice echoed around the Great Hall. The students sat down guiltily, looking ashamed of themselves. "Everyone who participated in the food fight shall have twenty points removed from their house each. Anyone who did not participate, I award you twenty points. In adition to this, I would like to award you three," Dumbledore looked at the three student Snapes standing by the entrance, "another twenty points each for the most dramatic entrance I have ever seen and to the Ms. Snapes, for besting Peeves the Poltergeist in a battle of rhymes..."

"How does he know about that?" Violet muttered and everyone within hearing distance (minus her father, who thought it was amusing but Professor Snape does not show emotions) snickered.

"...thirty points each," the hall gasped and the Headmaster's eyes started twinkling in overdrive, "because no one has ever bested him before. Now that we have that out of the way, I would like to introduce the long lost family of our dear Potions Professor," several (Gryffindor) students gagged and said Potions Professor glared at them, "Iris, Violet and Harry Snape. Until this date they have hidden behind glamours and false names. As some of you have no doubt guessed, Harry Snape was once known as Harry Potter. Enjoy the rest of your breakfast!" and he swept out of the Great Hall, clearly not wanting to have to explain how he knew this. Deciding, for once, that Albus Dumbledore had the right idea, Severus beat a hasty exit closely followed by his children, who had decided that the Great Hall wasn't a very friendly place at the moment and it didn't look like the teachers would be of any help either. Not one of them had so much as moved a finger since the Snapes had burst into the hall. It looked like Severus no longer owed Minerva a heart attack.

The four Snapes swept down to the dungeons, frightening Filch as they descended into the depths of Hogwarts. For the rest of his life, Filch could be heard muttering about it, still thinking they were some sort of demon from the fiery pits of Hell, sent to punish him in his wrongdoings. It was probably a good thing no one else saw them because as some as they were out of earshot of the Great Hall, they all started laughing, including Mr. Severus I-never-show-any-emotion-except-for-disdain Snape. It didn't help that Peeves had decided to follow them and was cackling as well. But no matter who he told, no one ever believed him. Everyone simply thought he was barmy.

Later: Professor Snape's Private Quarters:

It had been three hours since the big reveal and four Snapes were still grinning, that was until someone knocked on the door while Violet was doing a spectacular impression of the Transfiguration Professor's face. They somehow managed to compose themselves so that it was not blatantly obvious that they had been acting very childish the moment before. Severus then yanked the door open to reveal the object of their amusement herself (which very nearly set them off again). She had obviously not completely recovered from that morning's shock, standing behind her (and looking quite apprehensive) was Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna (who looked as dreamy as always).

"Hello, Severus," the Head of Gryffindor began, "these students were wondering if they could see Mr. Po.. Snape as well a the Ms. Snapes." Severus sneered at them before opening the door to allow the party (minus a shell-shocked Minerva) to enter. They carefully edged into the room.

"We repeat this morning's statement," the twins drawled in an award-winning impression of their father, the four younger students jumped and stared at them, as their father and brother rolled their eyes, "we don't bit our brother's friends." Together the girls stood from their positions on the chouch before toppling forward, rolling and returning to their feet not far from the openly gaping Gryffindors (and a still dreamy Luna). The twins stuck out their hands, "Iris and Violet Snape, what are your names?" They all quickly introduced themselves and then relaxed, it was hard to be nervous when you were faced with the Snape twins. They possessed the same fun-loving nature that the Weasley twins were famous (or in the case of the professors, infamous) for, even Severus had a hard time not finding his daughters' actions amusing.

The four younger students took the coach as Iris and Violet folded themselves into meditative positions. The way they easily assumed the poses spoke of practice and constant repetition. The other people in the room stared at them in shock. Severus let out a huff of amusement, "I don't know why I'm surprised. It seems the two of you have been training this way for years." The girls nodded, smirking before looking at the other students with contemplative eyes, the question in them was obvious.

"Harry," Hermione said, correctly guessing the reason for the twins' gaze, "I think that those who rejected you because of who you are related to behaved horribly. We," she indicated the other three students on the coach, "stand behind you. I really wish there were more people that trusted you."

"It's alright guys," Harry said, "if they don't support me in this, then they aren't my real friends. I'm still the same person on the inside, I just look a little different."

"Straight up!" the twins said together and everyone stared at them, they grimaced, "that means we agree. It's an American phrase." Everyone nodded, still slightly confused but amused as well.

"It doesn't matter, Harry," Ginny said, "not to us. I always knew Ronald was a prat." Everyone scowled, agreeing that the youngest male Weasley was a complete jerk. "Well, I suppose what they say is true, you can pick your friends but you can't pick your family."

The Snape sisters got a thoughtful look on their faces before grinning, "that reminds us of another saying," Violet said and alarm bells went off in their father's head, he had seen that look on the Weasley twin's faces more times than he cared to.

"You can pick your friends..." Iris said, her eyes mischievous.

"You can pick your nose..." Violet continued and Harry, who had been attempting to take a sip of tea, started coughing as he inhaled his drink. He had not expected that.

"But you can't pick your friend's nose!" the sisters completed together and dissolved into helpless laughter at the look on everyone's faces.

"I should introduce you guys to Fred and George," Ginny muttered when she had recovered form the unexpected joke, Severus paled, the last thing he needed was for his girls to take after the the Weasley twins.

"Who?" the still smirking, Slytherin twins asked in stereo.

"My brothers," Ginny said, smiling, "they're pranksters. I think you would like them."

The two sisters grinned in a way that was eerily reminiscent of said twins, "excellent!" Severus gulped, it wasn't a well known fact but both he and Lily had been notorious troublemakers in school, twice as bad as the Marauders. They just didn't get caught and it would appear that their love for prancing had been passed on to the twins and, if he was being honest with himself, to Harry as well. He was so screwed.

After an hour of talking, Severus rose and announced that the twins needed wands. That was all the encouragement it took for the two girls to grab their cloaks and usher everyone out the door, grinning like maniacs. Even Severus had to smile at their enthusiasm. Bidding their friends good day, the Snape family set off for Diagon Alley and Ollivander's shop.

The Leaky Cauldron, twenty minutes later:

The door to the dingy pub banged open, the wind had caught it as one of the patrons went to leave. In the entryway stood the Snape family. The patron gave a squeak as he recognized the man who 'killed' Albus Dumbledore. Severus stepped across the threshold to the poor patron's terror and nodded at the frightened man before stepping aside to allow his children to enter behind him. The pub was completely silent before almost every patron rose to their feet, their wands aimed at the Potions Master's heart.

Violet and Iris looked at each other and rolled their eyes, it the patrons wanted drama, that is exactly what the twins would give them. "Oh, my heart!" Violet cried, immediately attracting everyone's attention as she fell into her sister's arms.

"My dear sweet sister, whatever is wrong?" Iris asked, playing along with the dramatics.

"I can not take the anger of the people, our dearest father is innocent! Innocent, I tell you!" Violet replied, hamming it up for all she was worth and Severus and Harry looked gobsmacked. "I can not take it! The veil! The veil! It draws across my eyes! Goodbye cruel... Ow!" At this point Severus had realized they were acting and smacked them both upside the head. Iris and Violet gave their father cheeky grins and promptly ducked behind their brother, giggling. Severus rolled his eyes before grabbing the two sniggering girls and ushering them through the shocked pub and into Diagon Alley.

"Next time you decide to pull something like that, warn me first," Severus commanded, "I almost had a heart attack." The twins nodded, still grinning, obviously very pleased with the near heart-stopping performance they had just done. Harry snorted, he had met the twins less than twenty-four hours age and already could barely imagine life with out them, it would be very boring.

Walking quickly, the Snape family soon reached the wand shop and entered, hoping to avoid the excessive stares they were receiving.

"Ah, Mr. Snape, ebony wand with a dragon heart string core, nine and a half inches, I trust it is still in use?" the elderly wandmaker asked, the former spy nodded curtly. "Good then, and who are these youngsters? I don't recall you having any children."

"They have been hidden for years," Severus said, clearly unnerved by the old wizard's questions and piercing gaze. "The twins are in need of new wands." And with that, the process began.

"After the measuring tape finished its assault upon the two irritated girls, Ollivander began pulling out wands for them to try. Three hours passed and they still hadn't found their wands, "I wonder..." the wandmaker said and Harry attempted to cover a snort. The ancient wizard went into the the back room of his shop. When he returned, he held two ornate wand boxes that he cradled almost reverently. He handed the boxes to the girls who looked at him curiously. "Before you try these wands, you must know their history. Many years ago, in the time of Merlin, my fore-bearer apprenticed under the great Mage to learn the art of wandmaking. Merlin instructed his apprentice but did not make any wands, save two. Merlin foretold that the wands would come into the hands of two pure Mages who would be his Heirs. The two wands, fifteen inches, heartwood of the World Tree with an Elemental Dragon's Tears, were given into the care of my family and seldom have we attempted to find the Heirs, until know." As the man told his tale the Snapes stared at him, completely shocked but there was more, "it was said that Merlin put all of his knowledge into the two wands and when the Heirs hold them, they shall know everything he knew." He motioned that the twins should open the boxes. Following his instructions, the shell-shocked twins revealed the powerful wands.

They were anything but ordinary. The two wands were silver, with powerful runes etched into the wood. They seemed to almost glow with power. Affixed to the tip of each wand, was a diamond cap (in the olden days it was common practice for a wand to have a stone cap at the tip, the most powerful stone was a clear diamond). The wandmaker looked at the wands in awe, a look that was copied on the Snapes' faces. With a quick glance at the awe-filled wizard, the twins lifted the wands out of their cases.

There was a flash of light from the wands and the twins' eyes slid closed. Suddenly, the girls glowed silver and when the light faded, the twins were dressed in silver and white robes and they held glorious staffs. The Heirs of Merlin had arrived!

*Cliffie! Ha ha ha! I'm evil, I know! Don't throw things at me! I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin or that stinky cabbage someone just flung at me! Review! I can't make it better if you don't tell me what you like!

-The Seer


End file.
